


A Chance At Peace

by Crackshipsneverhurt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, BAMF Sakura, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Loves Sakura, F/M, I know it’s cliche but why not, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sakura Harem, Sasuke gets plot armor and that’s the tea, Time Travel, because we need complications, kishimoto did Sakura dirty, the studio hates Sakura, there’s some drama y’all, they removed her manga curves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crackshipsneverhurt/pseuds/Crackshipsneverhurt
Summary: One of the last two survivors, Sakura Haruno, is sent back in time by her partner Obito Uchiha to prevent certain events and find him within the Akatsuki.There’s just one slight problem, where are her parents?





	1. All Hope is Not Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Naruto. If I did then females would actually get to do things.

Sakura crouched inside the cave, dirtied and bloodied. It’s been exactly a year since devastation was unleashed on the shinobi world in the form of Kaguya and the Ten-Tails. Every other shinobi was under the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which should have killed them all right now.

 

Team 7. That was the only thought on her mind for what’s felt like forever. Kakashi, he sacrificed himself in order to seal away Kaguya. Sakura remembers so vividly how she held him in her arms as he bled out, pressing her healing chakra, how sickeningly warm his blood on her hands was, and most importantly, what he last told her before his soul slipped away.

 

_‘I’m sorry for being a terrible sensei Sakura. For not paying attention to you back then.’_

 

Back then, tears had flooded Sakura’s eyes and she brokenly cried out her forgiveness. Kakashi smiled one last time before he died.

 

Next were Naruto and Sasuke. Their loss made Sakura’s last remaining shred of sanity leave her body. They both looked up at her with smiles and laughter as they coughed up blood while she shed the last bit of her chakra trying to heal them.

 

Now, she understood her shishou’s pain when she couldn’t heal Dan. From that moment, Sakura vowed to never use her medical expertise.

 

_‘Naruto. I understand now. Sakura. I’m sorry.’_

 

_‘You should be! Damn…’_

 

_‘You finally get it now, huh, teme?’_

 

_‘Shut up, usuratonkachi.’_

 

It was bittersweet. Now that Sakura looks back on it, she felt nothing but numbing pain. She’s already cried enough tears to last a lifetime.

 

Her train of thought was broken by someone stumbling inside her domain. The figure was just as bloodied, with mismatched eyes.

 

Obito.

 

He chuckled as he slowly crept to sit next to her. “I’m surprised someone else out here is alive.”

 

“You look worse than me.” Her voice was scratchy from the lack of use, she internally winced.

 

Obito offered a tired smile. “Yeah. I got roughed up before I warped out of there. I’m glad to see you’re alive, Sakura.”

 

Sakura’s smile was wry. “I wish I wasn’t.”

 

“So why are you still going?”

 

“I was always the optimist of the bunch. You could say I still had hope that some miracle would arrive.” Sakura scoffed.

 

Obito grinned, “I think your miracle has arrived.”

 

Sakura raised a brow.

 

“I didn’t think there would be any survivors but me. So, as humanity’s last hope and to atone for my sins, I spent the last year developing a jutsu to send a person back in time.”

 

“That’s possible?”

 

“With the abilities of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, it’s not so far fetched.”

 

Sakura began brimming with hope. Maybe there was a way after all. But there was that constant skeptical side of her, the one that's been let down one too many times.

 

“Does it work?” She probed. 

 

“I haven’t tried it. The jutsu could be extremely destructive to the body, but with your Byakugou you should be fine.” Obito sounded like he was rambling to himself now.

 

“Wait--what? You’re sending me?” Sakura’s eyes widened. If anything, Obito is the better choice; he was stronger than her and had more knowledge on how to stop this from happening.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m pressuring you Sakura. I thought I would bear the burden but with your healing ability, you may be the only one out of the two of us to come out unscathed.”

 

“I’m willing to try this, for the sake of all our loved ones. There’s nothing left for both of us here. Even if this timeline ceased to exist, it wouldn’t matter.” That familiar determined glint shone in her viridian eyes, but those eyes had long lost their shine and her hair had long lost its luster. This is was a girl who'd been hardened by war, a far cry from the pre-pubescent girl who swooned over Sasuke or the teenage girl who rushed insanely into battle. 

 

This was a Sakura you could place trust in.  

 

“Thank you, Sakura.”

 

“But what should I stop from happening? There's just so many things… “ She was beginning to get overwhelmed by the sheer amount of responsibility. 

 

“I’m not sure how far I’ll send you, but be sure to stop any… tragic events that happened around that time.” Obito looked down at his hands.

 

“Okay. Do you have enough chakra reserves to perform this jutsu?”

 

He nodded. “Do you have enough chakra as well?”

 

The pink haired girl returned the gesture. She hadn’t been using any chakra for the past year, with the exception of escaping if she sensed foreign chakras or when she hunted for anything edible; so her reserves had returned to her fully. 

 

They both sat in front of each other in meditating positions. Sakura closed her eyes as she remembered everything that’s happened to her since she became a ninja. 

 

The Sandaime and his death, Konoha Crush, Sasuke’s defection, The Akatsuki, The Juubi, Madara, Kaguya.

 

“Obito? How will I stop the Akatsuki? The old you won’t listen to me.”

 

He paused for a moment before he grimaced as if it was an unpleasant memory, which she was sure it was. Being reminded of one's past mistakes wasn't something Sakura was overly fond of. “Show him my memories that I’ll pass on to you.” And with that Obito stretched out his arm and touched Sakura’s skin.

 

She gasped as she was sucked in the genjutsu and the memories of Obito half buried, Rin’s death at Kakashi’s hands, Obito’s attack on Konoha, Naruto’s parents and so many things up until this moment flashed before her. Sakura felt as if she was experiencing Obito's pain alongside him. His pain at losing the girl he loved, the feeling of inferiority he got around Kakashi and his descent into darkness or as others referred to it as The Curse of Hatred. 

 

Sakura found that she could sympathize with his man, much like how Naruto sympathized with Nagato. If only things had turned out differently in their pasts, but she was here to change the future. 

 

“I’m sorry that all this happened, Obito.”

 

The older man smiled. “Close your eyes Sakura. And activate your Byakugou.”

 

She did as told but certainly didn’t anticipate the blinding light and immense pain as the jutsu ripped through her body. She opened her mouth but no sound came out, so she let herself be swallowed and drifted into the bliss of unconsciousness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hold up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is four years old. The jutsu was a success. But her parents are currently missing...

Sakura awoke the next morning with a nasty headache and diminished chakra reserves. 

 

 When she clambered out of bed to look in her bathroom mirror, she found herself four years old again with familiar bangs, meaning she hasn’t met Ino (or any of Konoha 11) yet. Her Byakugou was also missing; the jutsu must’ve drained it out completely.

 

‘Better that, than death’ she thought. 

 

Now, the viridian eyed girl scanned her old bedroom, everything was just as she remembered it. 

 

Her full-length mirror, the red wallpaper, and her comfortable clothing right before she went through her girly faze. The thought of it was laughable now. 

 

Sakura hasn’t been in her room ever since becoming a chunin. Her parents began to see she was actually taking her career choice seriously and argued with her over this. In short, she was kicked out. Officially becoming an orphan, she crashed at Naruto and Kakashi’s apartments until she could afford her own. 

 

At that time, Sakura was deeply bitter and cynical about her whole situation. In fact, her first night at Naruto's consisted of listing everything she disliked about her parents and a rant that lasted the entire night, while poor Naruto listened to her troubles and provided her with that same support. Honestly, her teammate was too pure in a world full of hatred and corruption. 

 

Kizashi and Mebuki, on the other hand, were not half as fond of Naruto as their daughter. Sakura remembered how they'd warned her when she was a kid to stay away from him and during their teenage years, they disapproved of Naruto's habit of coming over to her house at all hours for 'Sakura-chan's good old-fashioned home cooking'.  **[1]**

 

Admittedly, Sakura's parents hadn't been overly fond of almost everybody in Sakura's life. Tsunade's drunk and gambling ways, Kakashi's perverted tendencies, Naruto for solely existing and Sai for his creepy way of behaving. Her father's lips would quirk into a frown while her mother, being a stubborn lady, was more vocal about her dislike. However, Sakura doesn't hold a grudge against her parents, they were still good people who cared for her in their own way. They babied her and pampered her more often than they should, hoping to coax her into marrying a rich merchant and settling down in the safety of Konoha rather than risk her life out on the battlefield. 

 

So it was partially their fault Sakura was unprepared for the harsh shinobi lifestyle when she finally became a genin. 

 

Ironically, they were forced to participate in the war (as did everybody who was ranked genin and above) but due to lack of experience, they died. Sakura hadn’t gotten to see them one last time, it was Ino who told Sakura the news. The pink haired had sobbed on her best friend’s shoulder while Ino gave Sakura her parents’ one last message. 

 

_‘We’re sorry, Sakura. We’re so proud of you and the life you made for yourself.’_

 

Sakura forced those thoughts out of her mind, it’s been a year already. The main focus was on training her extremely pathetic body. Unfortunately, she still needed to get comfortable in her own skin first. 

 

Her limbs were shorter than she was used to, her bangs obscured her vision and her body couldn’t keep up with her swift movements. Her chakra reserves were at the jonin level and her chakra control was just as perfect as it was in her previous life. So, all hope wasn’t lost. If she trained though, she wouldn’t need to hide her skills and thus there wouldn’t be any suspicion of her sudden interest in becoming a Shinobi or her sudden talents. 

 

Maybe she might get that recognition from her sensei she craved for so long. Although Sakura forgave Kakashi for his lack of attention, part of her still wanted him to acknowledge her and train her. Sakura’s thoughts trailed back to her teammates and then to her mission. The events that were yet to happen: The Uchiha Massacre, their enrollment at the academy, graduating and the genin teams. She honestly had to thank Obito for sending as far back as he did. But, how would she stop these events as a four-year-old? 

 

That was something to muse on while she went down to breakfast. But Sakura was stunned to see her house was eerily empty with the exception of one pink haired girl. 

 

Where were her parents? Her mother would’ve surely left a note if she went out, what with her no-nonsense attitude. Strange. 

 

So the cherry blossom trudged on to make her own breakfast, which she hungrily shoveled down her throat. She hadn’t eaten a proper meal for years, this mission was honestly a blessing she intended to take advantage of whole-heartedly. 

 

The thought of her parents and whereabouts were pushed to the back of her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] So this is an actual fact, no kidding. When I read that I was like "So that's why Sakura was mean to Naruto". 
> 
> Ayy so this story is moving at a sluggish pace, but I really want to set up the characters before rushing into the story. 
> 
> Plus, Sakura needs that character development she was robbed of. If y’all have any ideas I’d be happy to listen.


	3. First Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura tries to overcome the trauma and makes a friend on the way.

Sakura pushed the thought of her parents at the back of her mind and decided to try and acclimate to Konoha that wasn’t war-torn. 

 

The Hokage monument had only 4 faces, and Sakura’s eyes softened when it landed on the Yondaime. If only Naruto got to live a good childhood. 

 

The village was pretty much the same as she remembered it, though less advanced since she was 14 years from the future. Her thoughts were interrupted by a vaguely familiar voice. 

 

"Sakura-chan!" Said Girl whirled around just to come face to face with Mikoto Uchiha. 

 

The woman had been her mother’s friend back during their days in the academy, as genin and chunin. The two formed a trio with Kushina, Naruto’s mother, and were practically inseparable. Sakura hasn’t known who Sasuke and Naruto’s moms were until much later in her life. 

 

After Kushina’s death, Mebuki was stunned enough to give up on the Shinobi life altogether while Mikoto was visibly shaken by the events. When Mikoto died as well, Mebuki shut herself out entirely and her antagonistic view on ninjas grew. 

 

Sakura gave Mikoto a small smile, "Mikoto-oba, how are you?" 

 

The older woman smiled warmly and patted Sakura’s head affectionately. 

 

"I’m fine, Sakura-Chan. How is your mother?" 

 

"I haven’t seen her or Tou-San this morning." 

 

Mikoto frowned, "You can stay at the Uchiha compound, Sakura-chan until they get back." 

 

The pink haired girl began hyperventilating at the thought of seeing or running into Sasuke. He redeemed himself at the last moment but she still couldn’t get his crazed smile and psychotic laugh out of her mind. 

 

‘Or his hands on your throat.’ A treacherous voice whispered. 

 

"No, it’s fine Mikoto-oba. Arigatou." She bowed and looked up to see Mikoto smiling. 

 

"I’ll see you around then, Sakura-chan." 

***

It’s been a couple of hours and Sakura had only bumped into Itachi and Sasuke walking together, and thankfully they didn’t notice her. 

 

Now, Sakura was in the middle of the forest, picking at the grass. She couldn’t keep up the facade of a four-year-old girl who hadn’t lived through a terrible war. Her eyes had lost their shine to become dull eyes of unhappiness. Sakura's pretty sure she hasn't even smiled since unlocking her Byakugou. 

 

"Would you look who it is, forehead girl!" Ami, one her old bullies crooned. 

 

Her posse followed suit. There was another boy with them whom she didn’t recognize. 

 

Sakura grimaced as she remembered all the bruises they used to give her and their cruel, mocking words. Haruno Sakura's mother always told her that she had the most beautiful little forehead in the world. Though she meant no harm, this was, quite possibly the worst thing that she could've done for her.  **[2]**

 

But she’s just faced a goddess, and goddamit if she'd let some scare her. It was time to give them a taste of their own medicine, and Sakura liked her revenge served cold. 

 

"Go away, Ami. I haven’t done anything to you." 

 

At least, not yet. 

 

"You’re fun to torment." She replies as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

The boy cracked his knuckles, a sadistic grin making its way across his face, and he made his way towards her. 

 

"Hey! Leave her alone you sickos!" An extremely familiar voice cried out rather loudly. 

 

Sakura glanced over Ami’s shoulder to find Naruto running over towards them, with the same whisker marks, blonde hair and bright blue eyes filled with determination. Her heart momentarily stopped at the sight. 

 

The memory of his death replayed in her mind over and over again. 

 

"It’s the monster." The boy yelled. 

 

"Hmph. Freaks flock together." Ami snorted. 

 

Sakura was snapped out of her reverie. What did they just say?  _How dare they._

 

_She remembers how she used to chase away Naruto's bullies and glare at anybody who gave him a dirty look. He and Kakashi were all she had at one point in her life and she surely wasn't going to give them up. EVER._

 

 _"What the hell did you just say?"_ Her words dripped venom, with an obvious killing intent that even Naruto stopped in his tracks. 

 

"That’s really funny because you’re the true monsters." 

 

And with that she punched the boy in the face, he landed a meter away from her previously stood. The green-eyed girl then turned her attention to the three girls who were trembling. 

 

"Who is next?" She cracked her knuckles. They tried to run away before Sakura grabbed Ami’s arms and sent her flying into the other two, knocking them over. 

 

"If you ever bother me or Na- this boy again, I’ll break your bones." She caught her slip up quickly. 

 

The four ran away in unbridled fear. Good. 

 

"Are you okay?" Sakura turned to Naruto. 

 

"I was supposed to save you, dattebayo!" Naruto replied. 

 

She giggled, "I’m Haruno Sakura. You are?" 

 

"Uzumaki Naruto." Suddenly his attitude turned shy. Sakura quirked her head to the side, huh? 

 

"Why did you defend me?" Naruto asked. 

 

"Because it was the right thing to do." She replied within a heartbeat. 

 

There were tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, she could see the sorrow in them. Sakura’s heart hurt thinking about all the awful things he had to go through. And she vowed to protect him from every dirty look and nasty comment from here on out. 

 

Naruto would get a decent childhood, she decided. 

 

Then he proceeded to ball his eyes out. 

 

"Don’t cry!" Sakura frantically waved her hands about trying to placate him. 

 

"Thank you... Sakura-chan." He smiles that same bright smile of his. 

 

"You’re welcome... Naruto...-kun." She added at the end experimentally. 

 

The blond haired boy blushed and looked away. She giggled. 

 

"W-what’s so funny?!" 

 

"Your reaction." She laughed once more. 

 

Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly and Sakura knew they’d stay friends till the end of time, just like in her old life. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2] This is, another fact. Surprisingly, if you think about it, Sakura's personality came from her parents and their influence (and because of Kishimoto's bad writing). 
> 
> Did y’all know the producers made Kishimoto scrap out Sakura’s backstory?  
> So I gave her one Lol. 
> 
> Anyways, we’re probably gonna get a time skip till the academy. Then we need to properly introduce our two favorite Uchihas: Sasu and Ita. 
> 
> Maybe I might introduce Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji. Depends where they fit.


	4. Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three years since Sakura's arrival, and now it's time to enter the academy, but meeting her friends all over again is proving to be a difficult task.

The time has finally come for Sakura to join the academy. It's both an exciting and unnerving time for the pink haired girl; on one hand, she got to build a good reputation without ever being labeled a fangirl, but on the other hand, she would have to face all her friends that she's been avoiding for three years. 

 

Sakura's parents have been registered as currently missing, even the Sandaime himself had joined the search mission but they weren't found. The old man, who had considerably much fewer wrinkles than the last time she saw him, smiled apologetically at her after there was no lead. Surprisingly, Sakura wasn't half as upset as she expected to be, she's been going without her parents for a long time. 

 

However, there was this nagging feeling that something has gone horribly wrong. Sakura's parents had never left for a journey outside in her previous life, so what had she changed by time travel? 

 

So, the green-eyed girl had spent the last three years studying up everything as she had in her previous life, excessive training that made Lady Tsunade's look merciful, writing down all the information and events that had happened in her lifetime, creating her own Akatsuki bingo book and formulating a plan to stop said events until she could set out and find Obito. And don't even mention the massacre that was due in about a year and a half. 

 

All in all, life was busy fretting over the future. Her responsibility was weighing down on her. 

 

"C'mon Sakura-chan! We're gonna be late!" Naruto's voice rang. She'd offered for Naruto to move in with her after it became clear her parents were no-shows. It was a win-win situation; she would make sure Naruto grew up in a happy home and avoid Mikoto's invitation to stay at the Uchiha compound. She knew it was a bit selfish, but she'd like to prolong meeting the Uchiha family as long as possible. 

 

Besides, she also truly wanted Naruto to be happy... and maybe benefit for herself a little too.  

 

"Coming, Naruto!" 

 

Downstairs, Naruto was cooking the soba she'd taught him the other week. It was funny seeing him cooking anything but ramen, but, they both needed to eat healthy now that they're on their way to becoming ninjas. In her other life, Sakura had been conscious about putting on weight. Naturally, her body hadn't developed as nicely as Ino and Hinata's, who were both big eaters.

 

She grew out of this habit when they went to war; the food was scarce and half the shinobi army was starving, not to mention Sakura's experiences in the year after the aftermath of the war where she had to fight for food an to an extent, her life.

 

Just the memory brought a scowl to her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "Everything okay, Sakura-chan?" The blond inquired as he set up the table with their food. 

 

Sakura picked up her chopsticks and lazily swirled her food around in deep thought. "Nothing much, just worried about the academy." It was a half-lie. She  _was_ worried about the academy, more specifically the people who were going to be there. 

 

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I know you're going to ace everything, dattebayo!" Naruto's enthusiasm was contagious because Sakura found herself grinning and pinching his cheek. 

 

"You better not be dead last, Naruto!" She convinced Naruto, not to try out for the academy early, as a means of making sure he was on the same level as her and Sasuke. He may have failed the entrance exam thrice in his previous life, but this Naruto had gotten trained heavily by Sakura herself; it's almost certain he'll make it. 

 

When both of them  _did_ try out for the entrance exams, they passed with flying colors and later went out to Ichiraku's to celebrate (because of Naruto's insistence). 

 

"What?! No way, Sakura-chan! After all, I've been training with you!" Naruto smiled gratefully at her, and it made this whole mission damn worth it.  

 

They both slurped their soba in silence, giving Sakura time to think about her next move. 

 

Build a good reputation at the academy so her advanced skills won't be suspicious, try to stop Danzo from killing Uchiha Shisui and hopefully face her friends without breaking down. 

 

The two children began washing up the dishes after they finished their food then placed them in the dishwasher dryer (Sakura had taken it upon herself to teach Naruto all these skills and etiquettes). 

 

"Race you to class!" Naruto yelled out of nowhere and bolted out the door. Sakura gaped comically at the blond haired boy before dashing after him (making sure to close the door) shouting "That's not fair, you got a headstart!". 

 

Sakura's speed had improved vastly during her year in isolation. Quick speed and reflexes kept her alive. 

 

The pink haired girl took to the roofs, all the while keeping an eye on where Naruto was. When they both got close to the academy, Sakura jumped off the roof and raced on foot; Naruto was now loudly proclaiming something to Shikamaru and Choji, both of whom had befriended Naruto just like in the original timeline. 

 

In her haste, Sakura didn't realize she bumped into someone and stumbled down to the ground ungracefully. The pinky cursed herself for doing such a rookie mistake. But when she looked up to see  _just who she bumped into,_ her breath caught in her throat, her mouth hung open dumbly. It was unmistakable; the gravity-defying hair, the porn book and the same hitae-ate covering his Sharingan. 

 

Kakashi.

 

Sakura's cool composure cracked and her mind instantly went back to his death. 

 

_Blood. There was just so much blood. On him, her hands, her face, her clothes. It was warm and a bright crimson that stuck uncomfortably to her skin. Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting Kaguya after both she and her sensei were deemed useless to the battle, much to her ire._ _She wanted to scream out loud, but that would distract them and reduce their chances of sealing The Rabbit Goddess away so he kept quiet and her anguish came out in silent tears._

 

"Are you okay pinky?" The copy nin asked her, breaking out of her reverie. There was cold sweat trickling down her neck. Her eyes snapped up to his and offered a shaky smile. This wasn't  _her_ Kakashi exactly, but he was more or less Kakashi. None of these people were the ones she knew, but they were close enough that she could pretend they were one and the same from the original timeline. 

 

If she was correct, he was about nineteen years old currently; that explains why he looks younger than when she first saw him. 

 

"I'm okay Hatake-san." It felt strange and unnatural to call him that but if she were to keep up the act of an unassuming seven-year-old she'll have to play her part very well. Her sensei scrunched his exposed eye at her formality. 

 

"Just call me Kakashi. No need to be formal." 

 

"Hai, Kakashi-san. I'm Haruno Sakura." She forced her voice to be devoid of any emotion, a monotone, and she bowed respectfully. 

 

He seemed to have recognized the name, as his posture slightly stiffened if Sakura hadn't been an experienced ninja she might've missed it. Her parents' case had quickly spread around the village, much to her surprise. It was frustrating having to navigate with the pitying looks from everyone; the rumor mill in Konoha was as disastrous as she remembered it being, as she was soon branded as 'The girl whose parents left her' or 'The girl with the disappeared parents'. 

 

Mikoto's constant random visits every so and then, didn't make it better, it left her on edge whether she'd bring either of her sons with her or not. Sakura did appreciate the gesture but she preferred to be left alone to her devices. She's been without them for many years and it shouldn't make a difference now.

 

At least that's what she'd told herself.

 

Since Kakashi is affiliated with the ANBU he certainly knows what went down. 

 

"You're on your way to the academy." It was more of a statement than a question. She nodded for confirmation. 

 

"Well, I won't hold you back then." Kakashi's eye crinkled, meaning he was smiling, then gave her a two-fingered salute. 

 

Sakura hurried off berating herself to get a grip. She can't afford to slip-up; there was simply not enough time to mourn. 

 

***

 

Sakura came to class late. 

 

All she got was a small reprimanding from Iruka-sensei, whom she's gotten to know better than in her previous life due to Naruto's close bond with him; so she was frequently dragged to Ichiraku's with the two. 

 

She deliberately avoided eye contact with anyone and sat down next to Naruto. He looked like he wanted to say something but shut his mouth when he thought better of it. Hence, the day began, it was boring as far as academic studies went. She knows this all by the back of her hand. 

 

Things were going well until it was time to spar. 

 

As she remembered from her previous life, Sasuke already has a few fangirls, whom he was annoyed by judging from his expression on his boyish features. If only he knew that this amount would triple in the next couple of years. Sakura found herself staring at him longer than what was normal -he was so different from the psycho she'd known in the original timeline- Sasuke looked so innocent, as to be expected of a seven-year-old. There was no blood seeping from his eye at the overused Mangekyou Sharingan, nor was he threatening the girls to step away before he killed them.

 

'Or worse, Chidori them right through the heart' The pinky thought bitterly. 

 

She forced her eyes away to her old classmates: Konoha 12. She's practiced for this moment since she came back; inhale, exhale. 

 

_They're not dying now. There is no Fourth Great Shinobi World War. It's not real, not anymore._ She clenched and unclenched her fists to soothe herself. Her bottom lip was quivering and a knot formed in her throat. Her mind revisited each and every one of their deaths, her incompetence at saving their lives haunted her.

 

Naruto shot her a worried look. 

 

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" 

 

"Just nervous." She lied smoothly. Naruto glanced at her for a long moment before deciding her answer was satisfactory. 

 

"You'll do great, I'm sure. No one trains harder than you." 

 

Sakura gave a weak smile. She used to say the exact same thing to Naruto. How ironic. 

 

Everyone was partnered up for sparring just as how she remembered it. Naruto went up against Sasuke, but with Sakura's training, their match ended with a tie. All the other matches were exactly the same. 

 

Now, it was time for Sakura's match against Ami. In her previous life, the match ended in an embarrassing tie after they got in a catfight instead of a spar. But Sakura was determined to show everyone she was strong. 

 

***

 

Sakura's match ended in a matter of second when she dodged Ami's kunai and gave her a chakra-infused punch in the face. SHe could see the awe on everyone's faces and hear Naruto's cheers. She grinned as her cheeks reddened from her adrenaline high and pumped her fists in their air. 

 

She might actually be able to pull this off without the Hokage's help. While the Sandaime was a great Hokage, he was far too lenient with the likes of Orochimaru and Danzo -both who were despicable men-. 

 

But Sakura would make sure they both paid the price for their actions. 

 

***

 

At the end of the day, Sakura was packing up her lunch - Naruto was going to Ichiraku's since it been 'so long' since he had any ramen - about to head home. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she stiffened. 

 

Shikamaru. 

 

"How did you learn how to do that?" He was referring to her punch earlier. 

 

"Knowledge is power Shikamaru. Besides, I've been training for years already." Her voice had an edge to it, unhappy at being yet underestimated once again in her new life. Was it a neverending cycle? 

 

"Troublesome." He clicked his tongue and walked past her. 

 

Sakura let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She missed her snarky conversations with Shikamaru and their battles at shoji. But she didn't want to get too attached to her friends.

 

Her path was different from theirs. They were protectors of their village, but she was a fighter. She would find Obito on her own and do everything in her power to accomplish her goals by herself, even if it meant deserting the village. To do that though, she would need to push her body to its limits and get as strong as possible in the short time that she had at hand.

 

The massacre was just around the corner. If she was right, the tension between the Uchihas and the Hokage was beginning to get palpable at this stage. They could even be in the middle of planning their coup d'etat now. 

 

Poor Itachi had to watch his cousin commit suicide than kill his own clan. 

 

She would make sure none of that happens. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is definitely my longest chapter. Also, character development for everyone!


End file.
